


The Man With The White Horse

by livingmybestfakelife



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingmybestfakelife/pseuds/livingmybestfakelife
Summary: There were many situations that split mother and son apart, but this might be something that will separate them forever.
Relationships: Michael Gray/Reader
Kudos: 16





	The Man With The White Horse

It was currently forty degrees and steady dropping so it was safe to say that it was cold, too cold to be outside having a conversation that could have been done indoors, but his cousins insisted that they have a word with him outside so he reluctantly followed them through the double doors and onto the wide open yard, their heavy footsteps crushed the thick snow beneath them, Arthur had to catch himself from slipping on a piece that was hard as a rock, Michael pulled out a cigarette hoping that it would warm him up a little, but would still rather be in the house, so whatever they wanted to tell him they would have to do it quickly and had better worth freezing his balls off.

“Alright, what is it? What’s going on?”

“How about you take a sip of this gin aye Michael?”

“Since when are you a gin drinker? Whiskey is more your preference”

Arthur shrugs and passes him a glass that he had already poured, he takes the glass from him and swirls the liquid around a little before taking a sip, the other two look on to see his reaction

“Mm it’s good, a little sweet but it’s alright…so is this what you dragged me out here for, to have me try some gin?”

John snorts and goes to pat him on the shoulder

“No, but we’d hope it would loosen you up a little, you’ve been crunching numbers all week, it’s time you let loose, it’s Friday night Mikey”

“I’m aware of the day of the week John, now what’s up with the both of you? You’ve been acting as if you’ve got something to hide all day, hell you all have, my mum won’t even look me in the eyes, fucks going on?”

The families suspicions behavior didn’t go unnoticed by Michael no matter how hard they insisted there was nothing wrong, but they knew he was too smart to be played a fool, so they thought they might as well spill the beans, he would find out the truth eventually

“Michael, we’d each had gotten a letter earlier this week, you had gotten one too but…”

“Hold on, what letter?”

It was silent again, the only sounds that was filling in the awkwardness was the crickets and an owl, it was somehow making him more colder, he hated when people would try to sugar coat what they were trying to say, he’d much rather them speak frankly, like Tommy and Polly did.

“Arthur, what letter?”

“A letter from YN’s uncle, asking for a meeting”

“Okay, so what happened to my letter then?”

“We couldn’t let you see it Michael, he was pretty aggressive in yours”

“Why would he be aggressive? I didn’t do anything wrong”

“Yeah we know that be he…”

“Would you fucking quit it with that! Tell me what’s going on, I’m sick of being out of the loop!”

His eyes were wild and frantic, he wore built up irritation and stress all over his face and in his voice, this family was going to be the death of him no doubt about it

“He thinks that you were behind YN’s assasination attempt”

“HE FUCKING WHAT?”

“Now calm down Michael”

“Don’t fucking tell me to calm down, why the fuck would he think that John? I love YN more than anything in this whole fucking world, more than I love myself, why would I want to hurt her!”

Arthur goes to grab his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down a little, but the action does nothing and he shoves him away, he didn’t want to be coddled like a child, he was way beyond being a kid, now in his mid twenties with more base in his voice no longer the mild mannered teenager that showed up on Polly’s doorstep, he was a grown man, a homeowner and a fiancée who would one day be the mother of his children, he could handle just about everything that came with being a man, but being accused of wanting to off his woman was something he couldn’t stomach.

“Michael, I’m serious lower your voice, you want your nosey neighbors to hear ya?”

“Then why are we out here? Let’s discuss this inside!”

The three men headed towards the door, Michael was about to open it only for someone on the other side to do it for him, out walked his mother with a look of concern on her face, she seemed to just get done breathing hard and tried to collect herself, she placed her warm hands on his face and expected him, she had indeed hard the shouts of her son from inside, she had came over to visit for the evening to discuss some last minute wedding plans with you, all hope for a peaceful evening quickly ended and she knew the reason why, it’s been eating her up inside, making her heart ache and stomach turn, she’d been dreading this moment for a while now, she thought she was careful but apparently not enough, it was all out in the open now, only God could save her now, but she hasn’t spoken to the good lord for a very long time.

“Michael, honey what’s the matter?”

“Arthur spoke up for him

“Let’s talk about this inside Pol”

She wraps a hand around his arm and guides him inside, the warmth from the fire that was lit in the living room instantly smacked him in the face, it soothes him for a moment and for a split second he’s not as angry as he was, but was still irritable, he wanted answers and he wanted them tonight, from either Polly or anybody.

“Son, you’re freezing, come sit down in front of the fire, YN just made some tea”

He moves himself out of her grasp and heads to the living room to find you taking a sip of your tea then putting it down once you notice him, the smile that forms on your face puts one on his, Michael walks quickly over to you and grabs your hands to lift you up, you’re surprised by his action as he does in a haste, you stumbled into his arms as you let out little squeal.

“Michael what’s the matter, what are you doing”

“We’re leaving”

“What, why what’s going on?”

“We’re going to New York, should’ve never left, knew coming back to this fucking city would be a mistake, fucking cursed I’m telling you-“

“Michael! What are you saying right now?”

Polly has tears in her eyes and turns to look at her nephews, they give her sorrow looks and feel sorry for her, they both already know her big secret and knew that if it were ever reach your family and Michael then the Shelby’s would be in a whole lot of trouble, they had enough enemies as it is, but none of them compared to the ones that they now made with the YLN’s, most importantly Richard YLN, your late fathers older brother and the patriarch of the YLN family, what he says goes, his power and influence made Thomas Shelby look like he was a little boy playing pretend.

It took a lot for Michael to even earn his trust, first business wise then personal because he wanted to date the mans favorite niece, the pretty girl he had met at one of Tommy’s gala’s that he was hosting, he remembered how your beautiful pale pink gown made you look like an angel, your very delicate and expensive pearls and diamond earrings added some elegance to your look for the evening, he’s seen some beautiful women before but there was something about you that reeled him in more than the others did, and it wasn’t a feeling of lust, this was something he couldn’t put into words, you were just it for him, he could feel it, right then and there he wanted you, hell even needed you, he hoped and prayed that another man didn’t already have claim to you, even if he did, he’s Michael Gray, he’d always gotten what he wanted, he had a bright future ahead of him and you were going to be apart of it.

“Michael please let’s just sit down and talk about this, there is no need to run of back to America, the both of you are not going anywhere, especially not YN, you remember how pissed Richard was after you dragged her away the first time”

“Yeah, that’s nothing compared to now mum, he fucking thinks that I tried to get YN killed, he’ll never forgive me now”

“Wait, w-what the hell is going on?!”

“Well go on mum, tell your soon to be daughter in law that her uncle for some reason believes that I was behind the her being kidnapped and nearly killed by the Owens brothers, oh and why the fuck would he think that anyway?”

You look to Polly for answers, she looks over at you as well and takes a step forward but he holds a hand up signaling her to stop

“Tell us about the letters mum, the ones that were sent to all of us but was hidden from me”

“Michael I swear to God I didn’t know it would go down the way it did, we made a deal they said that they wouldn’t hurt her- oh my God”

Her voice was shaking and she couldn’t finish, clinging onto John who held her tight, Arthur once again speaking up for everyone

“Polly made a deal with the Owens boys, it was suppose to be simple and no one was suppose to get hurt, Tommy made a bad deal with them and lost some money, they assumed that we betrayed them and stole money, so to get their payback they threatened to kill a family member…”

He trailed off and before Michael could tell him to keep going Polly looked up and continued

“I met with the eldest brother, I made a deal with them to not kill anyone…but to instead kidnap a member, and to do only that, keep them locked away somewhere until we could figure out what had went wrong, he swore no one would lay a finger on her, but his trigger happy little brother shot her, I can’t tell you how sorry I am, YN sweetheart you know that I care about you love, b-but there was no other way around it, it wasn’t suppose to happen this way-“

Michael ran over to her like a mad man, yelling and swearing like he was possessed, his anger, pain and betrayal clouded his thoughts and his body went on autopilot, he tackled his mother to the cold floor and wrapped his hands around her throat, squeezing tighter and tighter, in that moment he felt nothing but hate and resentment for her, all these years of bonding went down the drain along with any love he’d ever felt for her.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU FUCKING WHORE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME HUH? YOU FUCKING SCUM”

His strength was unmatched by Arthur and John who tried desperately to remove him from on top of their aunt before he killed her, he could hear your faint cries from across the room begging him to stop

“MICHAEL YOU’RE GOING TO KILL HER STOP IT”

Her eyes were turning red and so was her face, she scratched and punched but nothing helped, finally giving up she let him continue to try and choke her to death, she deserved it, and if there were anyone she would rather take her life it would be her precious baby boy, her little Michael.

Finally he was pulled away before she could close her eyes, she gagged in an attempt to let oxygen get into her lungs, her throat was already forming a nasty bruise, you cried, then Polly then Michael, he cried and screamed and banged his fists on the hard wood floor.

“I wish I never came looking for you, this family…this family is the worst thing to ever happen to me”

He whispered but she could hear him as if he said it in her ear

“Michael, oh my god”

You ran over to him and collapsed by his side to hold him, as much as you were hurt by Polly’s confession you still didn’t want to see her be harmed in that way, especially not by her own son, John and Arthur checked over Polly who gently pushed them away and got onto her feet with whatever strength she had left

“I’m sorry, oh my boy I love you”

“Get out of my house, ALL OF YOU GO”

The boys helped Polly to leave but not before you had your say

“I can’t promise you that Uncle Richard won’t come for you Polly, I suggest you be the one to run off to America”

She still has her hands caressing her sore neck, nodding in acceptance of her fate, and with that they left, you and Michael looked at the door, he was still breathing hard and his hands were still in a choking form, you reached down to hold them and looked up at him

“Michael, for heavens sake”

“No one and I mean no one comes above you, if I won’t do it then Richard will, and with the way your family does business, choking her would’ve been a less painful death”

You nod your head because that’s the only response you could give, Richard would find out the whole truth eventually, and when he does, Polly Gray would be no more.


End file.
